All For You
This is the Fourteenth episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot Brandon tries to get back on the dating horse with Autumn. While things with Amelia and Sera seem to heat up. Abigail hasn't given up on Devlin but Blake wants to move on from Stefano. The New Directions decide to get their rainbow on. The future of Kayla and Lana is still unclear. Songs *Devotion by Hurts. Sung by Brandon Cole and Lana Menaz *How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez. Sung by Blake Johnson and Abigail Lopez *Rainbow by Jessie J. Sung by The New Directions *All I Ever Wanted by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Abigail Lopez *All For You by Ace Of Base. Sung by Devlin Maxwell and Stefano Underwood Episode When Brandon and Kayla walk into the choir room they find that all their stuff is gone. “Um, where is our stuff?” Brandon asks Kayla. Before Kayla could answer Dom and Lana arrive. “ What the...” says Lana. “Where did it go?” asked Dom. Brandon and Kayla just shrug. They all sat in a circle. They all look at each other. “ I started dating again,” states Brandon. Kayla hugs him. “That is good,” Kayla smiles at Brandon. “How are you and Gabe, Dom,” asks Lana. “I don’t want to talk about it,” replies Dom. They sat in silence. “Brandon didn’t you want to practice that song,” asks Lana. “We can do it now if you want to,” replies Brandon. Brandon starts. “''Inside the heart of every man. There is a lust you understand. And I'm just the same. When all the love has gone away. And passion stares me in the face. Could I walk away? Here's hoping.'' You'll help me to be brave. Devotion save me now. I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground. I'll turn temptation down. I'm asking you to take me to safety this time.” “''Forgive my thoughts when I'm asleep'',” sang Lana. “''Forgive these words I'm yet to speak''.” “''I feel so ashamed'',” sang Brandon. “''Right now you seem so far away,” sang Lana, “''So much confusion clouds my mind.” “''And I don't know which path to take'',” sang Brandon. “''Here's hoping. You'll help me to resist. Devotion save me now. I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground. I'll turn temptation down. I'm asking you to take me to safety this time.'' Devotion, Devotion...I'm a slave unto the mercy of your love. For so long, I've been so wrong. I could never live without you. Devotion, Devotion. Take me to safety,” both sang. Mr. Shue walks in. “Sue!” says Mr. Shue,” You guys should get to class.” ----------------------------------------------------------- Abigail walked into her next class, which was Chemistry. She saw her lab partner, Blake, staring at Devlin and Stefano. She drop her bag next to her seat getting Blake’s attention. “What’s up?” asks Abigail. “I’m jealous but I just want him to be happy,” says Blake. “I know right. I knew Devlin was gay but I couldn’t help but to fall for his bad boyness,” whispers Abigail as the teacher walks in. Devlin looks back at Abigail and slightly smiles at her. “I was surprised to find out that he was,” Blake whispers back. ---------------------------------------------------------- Mr. Shue storms into Sue’s office. “Where is the stuff from the choir room?” asks Mr. Shue. Sue looks up at him. “How should I know? See you can’t even keep an eye on your own equipment,” scoffs Sue. “Then who took it?” asks Mr. Shue. Sue looks as if she is thinking. “My stuff has gone missing too,” states Sue. “I took them,” says Mr. Perison from behind them, “With me here you two aren’t needed. The Fusion Breakers are the only Show Choir needed not The New Directions or The Trouble Tones.” Mr. Shue and Sue exchanged looks. “Come again,” says Mr. Shue. “Lets see your New Directions couldn’t even beat the Fusion Breakers at sectionals. And Regionals is coming up and The Fusion Breakers are going to mop the floor with The New Directions and The Troubletones,” explains Mr. Perison. Mr. Perison leaves Mr. Shue and Sue in silence. “I smelled his ego from a mile away like your hair gel, William,” says Sue. “Ok, Sue. This means war,” Mr. Shue says as he leaves the office. ---------------------------------------------------------- Blake was standing in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. The lights dim. “''Cannot touch, cannot hold. Cannot be together.” Abigail appears beside him. “Cannot love, cannot kiss, Cannot have each other,” sang Abigail. “''Must be strong, and we must let go. Cannot say what our hearts must know,” sang Blake. Blake looks at Stefano and Abigail looks at Devlin. “''How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms?” they both sang. “''How does one waltz away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone?” sang Blake. “''Cannot dream, Cannot share, Sweet and tender moments. Cannot feel how we feel'',” sang Abigail. “''Must pretend it's over. Must be brave, and we must go on. Must not say what we've known all along. How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms?” they both sang. “''How does one waltz away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone?” sang Abigail. “''How can I not love you?” they both sang. Everyone jumped up from their seats and clapped. “That was very touching Abigail and Blake,” Mr. Shue says with tears in his eyes. Stefano stares at Blake. Devlin see him. Rucker pats Devlin’s shoulder. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Dev, it's most likely nothing,” says Amelia as she, Devlin and Lana sit at the Lima Bean. “You probably right,” replies Devlin, “So how is the single life,Lana, or are you and Kayla back together?” “It’s all my fault. I should have never kissed Sofia,” says Lana. “Sera says Sofia talked to Kayla and told her that she kissed you. That you were innocent in all this,” states Amelia. Lana plays with her coffee. Devlin looks at Lana. “Lana is never innocent,” says Devlin as he sticks out his tongue. Amelia and Lana laugh. “I guess, Mei, here is the only one in a happy relationship,” says Devlin. '''To Be Continued .................................' Category:Episode Category:Upcoming Episode